A Shadow Reborn: The Fifth Swordsgirl
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: As Shadow's adventure continues she finds four new Links to wander around with, as well as another shadow that acts really... creepy around her. I DON'T THE LEGENDS OF ZELDA! Shadow Link x Shadow
1. Introduction

I see you're determined to hear my full story. Well, then I should bring out my friend from my next tale.

Yes. He's a shadow like me. You didn't actually think there was only one, did you? Another copy of the fabled hero, scorned for being a creation of Ganondorf. Most shadows are treated that way. But he's not evil. Not to say he wasn't really creepy upon first encounter. But besides that, he's no longer out to kill Link. Or should I say, the Links.

The era of the Four Swordsman. Interrupted by the Fifth Swordsgirl. But everything turned out okay. At least, in my opinion it did. And I doubt Shadow Link here cares to disagree with me. He knows my bark is not nearly as bad as my bite.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Link's POV

I dashed towards the shop, already hearing the loud crashes coming from there.

"Shouldn't they step up their security a bit? Just a little?" I asked myself. This was, what, the third time this _week_ they're getting robbed?

I jumped through the window, landing on the pirate (_Is that what they are?_) leader and knocking him to the ground. I jumped off him, landing behind him. I called, "Get out of here behind me!" to a young girl in the shop and pulled out my sword, swinging it a few times before charging at the pirates.

The skirmish didn't last long, and I heard the girl gasp in surprise and whisper, "You're Link, the left-handed hero!" before turning to leave the shop.

Outside, I could hear the footsteps of horses and quickened my pace, hoping not to get caught. Unfortunately…

"Link!"

Great. He _had_ to spot me!

"What, dad?" I glanced over my shoulder at the horse rider that had called my name.

"Why must you keep fighting on your own? You must learn to fight _with_ your allies." The knight had a stern look on his face as he lectured me.

I retorted, "If I waited too long, more people would be hurt," before turning around and walking away.

Unknown's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, the same darkness greeting me. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes.

"The Shadow World is always so glum," I muttered. As I went outside, I could feel some sort of force tugging me in another direction. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to follow it. As I kept going the force became stronger and when it became so strong it was almost dragging me, I could see a mirror. One that was much taller than me.

I took a step closer to it and placed my hand against it. Instead of just touching the mirror as I had expected, my hand went straight through. I pulled it back out, grabbing my wrist.

"At least my hand's still there," I muttered. I pressed my hand against the mirror again and this time when it went through I didn't pull back. Instead I walked through the mirror.

On the other side I was in a large chamber. I glanced behind me but the mirror was already gone.

"Well, there goes my ticket back to the Shadow World." I could tell, even in this windowless chamber, that I was in the world of light. And I _hated_ light.

"I guess there's a reason I'm here, so I guess I just wait." I stepped into the shadows that loomed at the edge of the room, grinning in anticipation of what might happen next.

Link's POV

I unsheathed my sword as the six maidens got into position. I asked Zelda, "What are you doing down here again?"

She replied, "We're checking the seal on Vaati."

I muttered to myself, "If he shows up, I'll slice him in two. Then we won't have to worry about him again."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the blue maiden was gone. Five more flashes and all that was left in the room was Zelda and I. Or so I thought.

A black mist-like substance rose from the center of the room. I could hear Zelda whisper, "Vaati?" before it took form. And it looked… Like me!

I demanded, "Who are you!"

The creature laughed at me and growled, "Why, I'm Link the hero!"

I stared, dumbfounded at the shadow, the _thing_ that claimed to be me.

I charged at it, but my sword went right through it.

"You missed," it teased before dashing past me, grabbing Zelda and disappearing. I fell into a vortex or something and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link's POV

"Where… where am I?" I opened my eyes, facedown on the grass. Then I remembered what had happened.

"Zelda! Zelda! ZELDA!"

I dashed around the cliff, hoping to find Zelda. But there was no reply other than the echo of my voice.

I looked behind me and only _then_ did I realize where I was.

"The Four Sword Shrine."

The legendary blade was only a few feet behind me. I walked closer to it and grabbed the hilt.

"What if this can help me save Zelda. All I need to do is pull it out… No! It will only release Vaati! But what if it's my only choice…?"

I pulled the Four Sword from the pedestal, not caring if Vaati was released. I was only worried about Zelda.

When the Sword was out, I actually didn't feel anything. There was only a flash of light and I was looking at four other faces. Wait… Four?

The other three copies of me looked down at the fifth who was rubbing her head like she'd just landed on it.

"Ooow!" She shook her head slightly as if to clear it. "I didn't think it'd hurt _that_ much. I just hope I'm in-"

The one wearing purple clothes spoke first, interrupting her, "I thought the Four Sword made the wielder into _four_, not _five_."

She glanced at us and sighed, "Darn. I guess I gotta help _these_ guys like I helped that other Hero."

I asked her, "What do you mean?" but the blue clone drowned out the question by yelling, "She's one of them!" and charging at her. She rolled her eyes at the blue one and simply rolled out of the way.

"I'm one of _what_?" she asked, glaring at me.

The purple clone replied, "The blue idiot over there thought you were with this shadow guy we saw not too long ago."

She simply stated, "If he tried to kill you, I'm _not_ with him."

Shadow's POV

These guys, or at least the blue one, were bigger idiots than the _last_ Link I got stuck with. _Why do all the Heroes have to be so STUPID!_ I thought to myself.

I glanced behind me and asked the four Links, "In this time, are rocks _supposed_ to move on their own, or not?"

The purple one replied, "It must be Vaati."

I asked him, "Who?"

The red one told me, "He's an evil sorcerer who was sealed by the Four Sword."

"Great. _Another_ magic-using bad-guy," I growled as the rocks began to form into a humanoid shape. I took a step away from it, laughing, "Well, Heroes, are you going to take care of this guy, or what?"

The blue guy glared at me while the green one jumped at the stone-man, chopping his arm off. I called, "If he's a sorcerer, chopping his arm off won't kill him," as the arm regenerated itself.

The green Link told me, "Shut up unless you're helping!"

I retorted, "I _am_ helping!"

I heard the purple one mutter, "Technically she is," before the blue one yelled at him, "Shut up!"

"Why not attack it at the same time," I suggested.

The green Link face palmed and muttered, "Why did none of us think of that?"

The purple one replied, "I actually did, but I wanted to see how long it would take you guys to figure it out."

The green one glared at him but just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess we do it. I hope it works."

Unfortunately, the green and blue Links crashed into each other. The monster healed itself and began pulling air into its eye.

It stopped when I fired an arrow into its eye-thing. THIS time the four Links killed it, though I doubted it was the last of this 'Vaati'.

"You guys are hopeless…"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unknown's POV

"Who's she?"

I watched the four 'Heroes' wander through the Town, but my gaze was all for the fifth one.

"A fifth swordsgirl?"

She seemed unnerved by the desolation of the Town, as if she didn't care _what_ had happened to it.

"Maybe she could join Vaati and I."

I snapped my fingers and the army of former Hylian Knights marched towards the stupid Links.

"But how can I get her away from them…?"

Then an idea popped in my head.

Shadow's POV

Once again I stood behind the four Links – Red, Blue, Green, and Vio – watching them try to beat the phantom armors. Then the suits fell to the ground and dissipated, leaving someone wearing a black tunic like the Links.

"He seems slightly familiar…" I muttered to myself. Then it hit me. "He's another shadow!"

But the four Links didn't hear me. Green had charged at this new shadow but was thrown back a moment later. I teased, "You won't do anything doing that!" I saw a flash of something in the shadow's eyes. But it was gone before I could get a good look at it.

This time I decided to help. They would get themselves killed at this rate. So I slowly pulled out my sword, tossing it from hand to hand. Then, after a moment of thought, I pulled out my shield as well. This guy was about to get the surprise of his life. Not every shadow is bound to the realm.

Unknown's POV

"Everything's going exactly as planned," I whispered, grinning slightly as the swordsgirl pulled her weapons out. For a moment she seemed confused but she shrugged her shoulders and got in a fighting stance, her eyes daring me to attack first.

"I'm not that stupid." What did she take me for? Well, she was about to be surprised. I raised three fingers, causing the girl to become confused again, and counted in my head, _Three, two, one. Now._ There was a bright flash which the girl flinched away from and then there was a light fairy, obviously sent by one of the maidens. She stumbled back away from the fairy and I grinned wider. Just as planned.

I heard her mutter, "Stupid fairy," and call to the Links, "I'll catch up with you later!" taking another step back. Now she was close enough. I quickly snatched her wrist and she yelped in surprise, instinctively trying to yank it away. But I held on tighter and tighter until she stopped. She growled, "Stupid shadow…"

Now it was my turn to be confused. As the four Links disappeared, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I can't recognize my own kind," she snapped.

Realization hit me and I laughed, "Then this should be… Interesting to say the least." I twisted her wrist, causing her to fall to her knees, and slammed the hilt of my sword into the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

Shadow's POV

I groned in pain, laying on the ground and wondering where I was. My head and back was sore. I remembered why my head and realized why my back when I tried to get up.

"Get OFF me!" I snapped to the shadow.

"Why? You look so cute when you're asleep."

I glared at him from the corner of my eyes and he just laughed at me. He was sitting on the middle of my back, my arm held tight behind my back and his other hand just below my neck. I tried to kick him but he pulled my arm and, with a short cry of pain, I stopped.

"You can't shadow step now, you know."

I looked back at him again and asked, "Shadow what?"

He laughed again and told me, "Every shadow has the ability to move through shadows. Didn't you know that?"

My only reply was, "Ganondorf didn't tell me."

"That ugly old pig? Why would you need to ask him?" he teased.

This time I didn't benefit him with an answer.

I saw him roll his eyes and taunt, "I bet you're hungry."

I sighed, "No. I don't get hungry too easy."

"Thirsty?"

I just shrugged my shoulder this time. I wouldn't admit I was. That would give him a tool to torture me with. Like how he got the better of me. Why did I have to be so small? I was shorter than Red even!

"You're a stubborn one. I like that," he said, shifting his grip on my arm a little.

"And you're a pretty bad torturer," I laughed, realizing his biggest mistake as I reached my free hand into a hidden pocket of mine.

"And why would that be?" he asked, his eyes glued to my face. Now the odds were in my favor now, and with a grin I pulled out my dagger and rammed it deep into his leg. With a cry of pain he fell off me and I scrambled to my feet. He pulled the dagger out and got to his own feet, shakily pulling out his sword. I bent down to pick up mine and nearly got my hand impaled, pulling it back a moment before my dagger hit.

"You've got horrible aim, too," I taunted before grabbing my sword and shield, but the shadow's gaze was glued to the space behind me, a grin of his own once more on his face. I whirled around and rolled out of the way of a giant Cyclops before it grabbed me.

He laughed, his voice shaky with pain, "Either you give up, or I'll let the Cyclops rip you limb from limb. And I'd hate to see such a pretty face go to waste."

I hesitated for a moment then dropped my weapons. He grinned at me but it quickly disappeared as I snapped, "But if you pin me again I will tear your throat out and let you bleed out." I saw his hand instinctively move towards his throat but he forced himself to relax. Nonetheless, he know feared me. And that could be my ticket out.


End file.
